


Seungmin's birthday.

by felixfreccles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Failed Cake, He doesn't like his birthday, It's Chan's fault, M/M, Seungmin's birthday, Surprise???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfreccles/pseuds/felixfreccles
Summary: In which Seungmin goes to get groceries and then when he comes back, he's greeted with "happy birthday", awkward smiles and a failure of a cake.





	Seungmin's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> it's seungmin's birthday and i promised that I'd make a one-shot for him as well so here it is !! I hope you like it. i was kind of out of ideas so i just quickly "mixed something" together lmao.

Birthdays weren't really a big deal to Seungmin. Never had been. It was "the celebration of the day he was born" but birthdays meant getting older and older meant more responsibilities, which he wasn't really the biggest fan of. To him, his birthday was just another normal day that went by as quickly as it came so he never bothered celebrating it or making it a whole big deal. Why would he? Buying cake and gifts and all were just money thrown out the window anyways. He'd told his members about it, wanting them to know that he just wanted them to act like it was a normal day and not his birthday, and when they'd nodded and agreed (after a while of protesting) Seungmin had thanked them and gone to bed. The next day he'd woken up, headed out for breakfast and been relieved when only eight "happy birthday, Minnie" had been fired at him and nothing else and then he and Woojin had been sent down for groceries. 

The filled bag slammed against the younger Kim's leg with each step he took, as they approached the door to their dorm, and his grimace deepened with each hit. He was tired, in all honesty, and his body was yearning to go back to bed. They'd stayed up late last night to practice which also resulted in his muscles aching and feeling sore. Despite that though, he was in a decent mood. Sure, he was kind of excited for the day to end so his phone would stop blowing up and he'd stop receiving those deep pouts and smug smiles from his friends but the boys were still good company and he enjoyed to spend time with them. It was almost impossible to not be in a good mood around them, since they'd always try their best to cheer you up and make you smile if you were. Seungmin's warm eyes were locked on his his feet that were dragged across the floor, his brown locks framing his pale face elegantly. The heavy bag hanging from his hand was turning his fingers white and almost felt like it was slowly cutting them off (or maybe he's just being dramatic) and he couldn't help but look forward to finally being able to set it down once inside.

Woojin had his kind eyes fixated on his phone, his other hand holding another bag, as he used his thumb to scroll down the screen and double-tap once in a while. A black mask was hiding his mouth and nose from view while a hat was covering his messy hair, and if it hadn't been for his familiar, brown eyes he'd almost almost be completely unrecognizable. After a few seconds though, he shut his phone off, tucked it bag into the pocket of his jeans and craned his neck to look over at the birthday-boy. Seungmin could tell by the way his eyes crinkled that he was smiling as he shuffled closer and slung an arm over the younger's shoulders, "Seungminnie, you look tired. Did you not sleep well?" He had this smug glint in his eyes, like he knew something that Seungmin didn't, and the now 19-year old had to refrain from asking about it.

The young adult averted his eyes away from his feet and up towards the older, blinking a few times before lifting his shoulders in a shrug, "I couldn't really fall asleep." He'd ended up lying awake, staring at the ceiling with dazed eyes, his body refusing to let him give into the sleepiness he felt even though he was exhausted. He'd ended up just thinking which could be dangerous, since that often lead to overthinking and overanalyzing every little thing that had ever happened to him. He usually had an easy time falling asleep since he was constantly sleepy but not this time, it was weird but he couldn't really do anything about it.

"Really? Why not?" Woojin questioned, soft voice laced with mild concern, curiosity and confusion, as they finally reached the door of their home. Seungmin could just catch the way his brows were knitted together underneath his hat. The older's hand was resting on shoulder, squeezing it gently as a sense of comfort meaning that both his hands were buys and Seungmin had to be the one to tuck down on the door handle and push the door open, revealing the place they called home. 

Instantly a weird smell hit him straight in the face, burning his nostrils and after he'd closed the door behind them, his hand shot up and clamped over his nose. His brows furrowed, meeting in the middle, as he allowed his gaze to wander around the empty hallway while murmuring a faint "I don't know, hyung". Something was off, he could already tell but he didn't voice his thoughts. The arm slipped from his shoulders, the older Kim already heading down towards the kitchen as he called over his shoulder "let's go place the groceries in the kitchen" and Seungmin didn't hesitate in following him. Once they had entered the room and the weird smell had only gotten worse, it was hard to miss the seven boys huddling around the counter and talking to each other, oblivious to the boys who just got there.

Woojin looked like he was ready to bang his head against the table after having placed his bag on the floor, while Seungmin stopped right by the doorway and blinked at their backs facing him. He didn't really know what to do not how to react, to be honest, so he didn't. He just waited for them to notice that they weren't alone and soon enough, Hyunjin peered over his shoulder, eyes immediately widening and he smacked the nearest person's shoulder - which happened to be Chan, who was standing in the middle of them all - and whisper-yelled, "They're here." It honestly made Seungmin question why he was even friends with those boys.

"What the hell are you doi-"

A loud "happy birthday!" cut him off mid-sentence as the seven boys whirled around, awkward and apologetic smiles etched upon their young features. Chan was in the middle, arms extended with a lump of something - Seungmin was guessing that it was cake, judging by the candle placed in the middle - in his hands. Probably having seen the "are you serious right now?" look creeping onto the birthday boy's face, Jeongin was quick to disclaim, "It was Chan's fault. He sucks at baking apparently." That had made their leader remove a hand from the cake, holding it with one hand only, and deliver a smack to the youngest's shoulder, earning a hiss of a pain and an "ow, hyung".

Woojin appeared beside Seungmin again, reaching down to curl his hands around the strap of the bag that he was holding and removing it. Once seeing the "what was that for?" look he received, the oldest patted his shoulder before backing away, "Just so you don't hit them and ruin our groceries. They weren't free, remember?"

Seungmin sighed heavily, thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose, as he exclaimed, "I told you I didn't want this and you even agreed!" He didn't really know what to feel. In a way, he wanted to be annoyed since they promised to not make his birthday a big deal but went against it completely, but he also wanted to just thank them and go with it since he knew they'd only done it because they love him. He was split. He didn't want them to think that he was ungrateful because he did appreciate it but he also didn't want them to think that he was okay with them having gone against their promise and lied to him. 

"But you deserve a cake!" Jisung stepped in, brushing his dyed hair out of his eyes as he sauntered towards his best friend, seemingly not afraid to get smacked. He slithered his arms around the boy's waist in a side hug, propping his chin onto his shoulder as his eyes shifted towards the failure of a cake in Chan's hands. He grimaced, studying it, "I don't know if you can call that a cake though. It looks kind of like a lump of poop, or some-"

"Okay, we get it, Sungie," Chan interrupted, narrowing his eyes into a glare briefly at the younger before gazing back up at Seungmin, expression instantly softening. He set the cake on the counter, inhaling deeply before skipping over towards the two 00 liners as well, attacking Seungmin's other side. He leaned his head against the boy's shoulder, squishing his own cheek, as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut and his dimples to dig holes into his pale skin, "Happy 19th, Minnie." 

"Please get off me," the birthday boy whined, trying to pull his arms out of the two older males' grips - but failing. He'd never been the biggest fan of skinship, not like Hyunjin or Jisung. It was like, he was allowed to touch them and be affectionate with them first but not the other way around. Of course, they often went against that and most of time, he just let them and didn't really do anything but there were times where it would earn them a smack to the shoulder or a push. Never hard enough to actually hurt them, and they always just laughed it off or went in again to annoy him. Once the Kim realized that he wouldn't be able to escape the hug-sandwich he was trapped in, he sighed in defeat, "I hate you." That was a big lie. 

"No, you don't," Jeongin shook his head lightly, as he came and attacked in the front and placed his head against the older's collarbone. That kept going, all eight boys coming one by one. After Jeongin came Hyunjin who travelled around the four and gripped his best friend in a backhug with a cheeky, fond smile. Woojin kind of squeezed in between Jeongin and Chan, Minho in between Jeongin and Jisung, Felix in between Jisung and Hyunjin and Changbin in between Chan and Hyunjin. They probably looked like idiots; nine boys squeezed into a group hug with one of them squirming and whining in the middle (even though he secretly was really grateful for the love he was getting. He'd never tell them that). They looked stupid but it didn't really matter. Seungmin just mattered; Seungmin and his happiness.


End file.
